Ren Aoi
is a mysterious man, who transforms into , created by the Badan Empire in order to defeat the Kamen Riders. He is the father of Shu Aoi and husband of Saki Aoi. Character History ToQger vs. Gaim Kamen Rider Fifteen first appears to fight the ToQgers, but is interfered by Showa Riders 1, 2, and V3. The three riders manage to drive off Fifteen, as he enters through a darker version of a Helheim Crack. During the post-credits scene, he foreshadows the events of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen Ren Aoi was once a family man when his wife was alive. After his wife died in an accident while having to do to meet her son at lighthouse, Ren falls into despair for losing his wife. In order to see her again, Ren joins the Underground Empire Badan, becoming their Armored Rider, in order to resurrect her by using his own son as a vessel without any hesitation when he learned that his son has a powerful imagination. However, his son ran away from him, due to his father joining Badan. Once he discovered his son's whereabouts, he and the Empire go to Zawame City, the place that is also the source where the current Heisei Riders/Neo-Heisei Riders called Armored Riders created by Yggdrasill, and an alternate dimension Helheim where the Lockseeds and the Inves came from, which Badan may somehow take every one of Yggdrasill's data. Before hunting his son, he defeated and brainwashed most of the Showa Riders into believing that the Heisei Riders are nothing but nuisances and not actual heroes, as part of the plan of setting Zawame City up as a battlefield for all Riders from each era's side, with the losers being transformed into Lockseeds, then finally using his son once the Empire caught him. He was defeated by Kamen Rider Gaim 1 Arms after he was overpowered by his 1 Squash. Arms Like his fellow Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen's forms are called . But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, he uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to channel the Legend Rider Lockseeds, allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders. is Fifteen's default skeleton-based form. Accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Bone Sword. Similar to how Legend Rider Arms appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Arms initally appears as a skull not unlike the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike other standard Lockseeds, there is no accompanying phrase, similar to most of the Energy Lockseeds. Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Rider Arms= is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword instead of the Rocket Module, which was used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu in the previous movie. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Wizard= Wizard Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen - Gaim= Gaim Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Heisei Rider Lockseed channeling the Gaim Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru with the Musou Saber as a side weapon. Appearances: Kamen Rider Taisen }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Fifteen's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Side weapons: **Bone Sword - Personal weapon both untransformed and in Fifteen Arms **Musou Saber - Secondary side weapon in Gaim Arms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ride Booker - Fifteen Decade Arms' personal weapon **Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fifteen Fourze Arms' personal weapon **WizarSwordGun - Fifteen Wizard Arms' personal weapon **Daidaimaru - Fifteen Gaim Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Aoi was portrayed by , who previously portrayed Spider in Kamen Rider The First. Notes *The golden symbols on his head are actually the kanji characters , which means Fifteen, the '15' motif being a reference to the showdown between the 15 main Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders. *Fifteen's design is reminiscent of several designs seen within the franchise: **His skeleton motif and black/silver color scheme is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Skull. **Fifteen also resembles the Oni Riders from Kamen Rider Hibiki. **Fifteen's primary color and ribcage on the chest mirrors the iconic Shocker Combatman design. **The white mane and crown on his helmet is similar to that sported by Oni Brother Mimihiko. *Fifteen is similar to Sou Fueki (Kamen Rider Wiseman) in that they both became evil Kamen Riders to bring a loved one back to life. *The casting of Itsuji Itao as Ren Aoi is coincidental considering his aforementioned role in Kamen Rider The First as a reboot version of Spider Man, the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider. Amadum, the villain of the two-part Kamen Rider Wizard epilogue which introduced Gaim and united the 15 Heisei Riders, was portrayed by Tomorowo Taguchi who previously played a reboot version of the first kaijin fought in Kamen Rider V3, Scissors Jaguar, in Kamen Rider The Next. *Fifteen is the first Evil/Movie Rider to alternate between different forms, just like main Riders have done in the Heisei era. *In an interesting coincidence, all of the Legend Rider Arms Fifteen uses have Gaim/Kurokage-styled transformation phrases. *Fifteen's Arms Weapons were meant to be sword-based, hence he uses the Barizun Sword in Fourze Arms instead of the Rocket Module. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives Category:Antivillains